Escape
by TEAMJakeward101
Summary: An angsty Gwendolyn/Kevin 10,000 story. "Why me? How could you? Why Devlin? Why did this to me and my baby? WHY!" REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody! This is TEAMJakeward101 blabbering. This story is going to be about......crap....I forgot what it was going to be about......hehe............................**

**Umm.......**

**OH YEA! A Gwendolyn/Evil Kevin 11000 fic!**

**HAHA! I remember**

**Kevin: Are you blonde?**

**Me: No, I have black hair.**

**Kevin: Good, because I dislike blondes, but I LOVE red-heads**

**Me: HEY!**

**Anyway, this is not really going to be a humor fic *audience cries*, but this will have adventure, suspenzzzee, and ACTION! **

**The more stories sign up for my contest, the more often I update**

**The more people who respond to my RPG forum, the more I update**

**I'm just to lazy to type out Kevin 11,000, so I will say Kevin and insead of Gwendolyn i will say Gwen**

* * *

Gwendolyn heard the beeping of her cell-phone. Glancing at it, she saw that Ben was calling. She put the phone to her ear.

"Yea?" she asked.

"Gwen! I'm so glad you're here! You need to come immediately! Null Void Room!" Ben cried. Gwen was confused. She heard yelling and commotion in the background. The drop of the signal indicated that the call was over. Rushing as fast as she could, she showed up at the Null Void room. The sight in front of her made her gasp.

She saw Kevin trying to be controlled by chains. He was bonded, and being pulled from all directions, trying to break free. "What are you doing to him!" Gwen cried, rushing to free her husband. Two guards pulled her back, and slammed her against the cold floor, knocking the wind out of her.

"Mrs. Levin, or Mrs. Gwendolyn as we should say now, that man is dangerous. He has committed treason and is at a life-sentence at the null void," the guards said matter-of-factly.

"He is my husband! I need him!" Gwen cried, trying to free herself.

Ben came over to where she was struggling. "Gwen, he was caught trading with illegal sources. I knew he was trading illegally for a while, but this was just too much. He was caught selling some vital technology to the enemy. I'm sorry Gwen, you just have to let Kevin go," Ben finished regrettingly.

"No! He's changed!" Gwen screamed, writhing on the ground. They both heard a ear-splitting crack and glanced toward the source. The whole Null void room was silent.

"You think you can defeat me?" Kevin angrily questioned, rising as his Kevin 11,000 form. He reached one of his tentacles into one of the nearby rooms, breaking the whole wall in the process. He grabbed a crib, and hugged it toward him.

"Devlin!" Gwen screamed, her voice cracking.

"Gwen! Save hi-" Kevin tried to say, but he was hit by a laser. He transformed back to his normal form. Ben sprang forward, and trapped Kevin and the cradle holding Devlin in the egg. He handed it to Grandpa Max, and hurried back to a trembling Gwen.

"Gwen. Stop crying, please. Devlin is gone too. Now you don't need to worry about Kevin, or his son who he took with him, who is most likely to go bad." Ben said

Gwen stared at him blankly, tears streaming out of her eyes. "My baby. My husband. Gone. GONE! GONE!!!!! BECAUSE OF YOU BENJAMIN FUCKING TENNYSON!!! GO TO HELL!!!! I HATE YOU!!" Gwen screeched hysterically, using her mana to deliver a blow that rendered a confused Ben unconcious. "GONE!!!" Gwen screeched madly! Guards rushed toward her, restraining her. "LET GO OF ME!" she screeched insanely. The guards tasered her, and she dropped to the ground, out cold.

.................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Gwen had been in her room for a week now, ignoring everyone's attempts to talk to her. She had grown sickly thin, not eating. Medical specialists had confirmed that she was going insane, and would have to be confined to a mental hospital. But, unknown to them, Gwendolyn was very sane. More sane then they would have ever imagined....

* * *

**Oohh, a kinda cliffy! So here is the short first chapter which is just the intro! Tell me how you like it; I love angsty stories!! Give your suggestions, comments, etc. **

**Don't forget to review!**

**Vilgax is gonna kill you, since you are still reading and have not pressed the review button yet.**

**But if you change your mind, and review, I will help you dig the grave! :D**


	2. Author's Note

**Hey everyone. Sorry for not updating my stories in a looonnnnggg time. I have midterms that are about to happen (I'm still in school people), so I will not update for a while. Don't fear though! I should update before the end of January. Usually I just forget about updating. So, if you really want me to update, bug me with PMs. I check my email atleast 3 times a day. On my itouch.**

**God, I just wish I could update on my itouch! Life would be better!**

**So, until then, I want you guys to hang tight. Don't be upset at me. No death threats. Actually, scratch that last. Death threats are cool.**

**But before I update, here are a few matters of buisness that should be taken care of.**

**1. My forum. It is a RPG, and I only have 3 people, including me. I can go on the forum with my itouch, so that is good. So I want you guys to join so I know you did not die. **

**2. My story, Truth or Dare: Alien Force Style!. Okay, this seems selfish, I know, but can I have one more review? I hit hundred (Yay), and remember? Earlier I had promised that the 100th reviewer would get sneak peeks of chapters. But the crappy thing? The hundreth reviewer is anonymous. So the first one to review after that gets the sneak peeks. I know it is mean to ask for more, but it is so someone can get sneak peeks. **

**Btw, am I even spelling "sneak peeks" right?**

**3. Just a reminder for everyone, but the 100th reviewer for ANY of my stories gets free sneak peeks of the next chapter. Even before it is uploaded. And you know how long it takes me, so it is very likely that the sneak peek will be WAY before the chap is uploaded :)**

**4. PM me if you want to yell. If you hate me for not updating, voice it. If you love me *looks at everyone proudly*, then voice it. But remember, VOICE ON MY STORY AS A REVIEW BEFORE YOU SEND ME A PM!!!! Honestly, the more reviews I get, the more often I update. For example, Truth or Dare, the story with the highest amount of reviews, is number 1 on my updating list.**

**5. Be patient. I'm still in school. Sorry, but getting above 98's is more important than fanfiction. I do this for fun. Also keep in mind that I play violin and do dance. That kills my time, BIGTIME**

**6. Review. ^^^ Reviews make me update faster**

**So overall, do these things**

**1. Forum**

**2. Review on Truth or Dare: Alien Force style, so you get sneak peeks**

**3. 100th reviewer of ANY story gets sneak peeks**

**4. Review. Voice your opinions.**

**5. Be patient.**

**If you do these things, I guarentee that I will review faster.**

**Thanks so much,**

**TEAMJakeward101**


End file.
